


По долгу службы

by thegamed



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Less than 1000 words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаешь, на самом деле меня зовут не Матануи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По долгу службы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pterodactyl Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53407) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> Beta: s11131

У Джека и Гвен в руках пистолеты, у Янто - сканер Рифта и ключи от Торчвудмобиля. И только у Рииса - лопата.  
\- Напомните мне, почему это я должен копаться в навозе? - возмущается он.  
\- Это такая традиция, - объясняет Джек. - Все новые сотрудники Торчвуда убирают за птеродактилем в свои первые три месяца.  
\- Вы двое тоже делали это?  
\- Нет! - хором возражают Гвен и Янто.  
\- И что же нужно такого совершить, чтобы отвертеться?  
\- Переспать с Джеком, - делится опытом Янто.  
\- Флиртовать с Джеком, - Гвен смотрит в печальные щенячьи глаза Рииса и добавляет: - Прости, дорогой, но если бы не это, мне пришлось бы познакомиться с птеродактилем поближе.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Идите спасайте мир, а я пока пригляжу за вашим динозавром.  
\- Ее зовут Матануи, - уточняет педантичный Янто.  
Риис остается один. Он поднимает голову и видит птеродактиля, спорхнувшую (ну, насколько вообще может порхать эта многотонная туша) на один из мостиков наверху.  
\- Знаешь, на самом деле меня зовут не Матануи, - говорит она дружелюбно.  
\- Господи, ты разговариваешь?! - восклицает Риис. - А остальные знают?  
\- Конечно, нет, - отвечает птеродактиль. - Если бы они знали, они бы только и делали, что болтали со мной. Включи-ка телек, матч начинается.

Пока Джек, Гвен и Янто гонялись за Уивилами по канализации Кардиффа, Риис смотрел регби с динозавром, которую звали не Матануи, и пытался придумать, как бы сохранить за собой обязанности по уходу за птеродактилем как можно дольше.


End file.
